Teto Kasane - Matchmaker Supreme
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Teto Kasane decides she wants to help save the world. But how? Only by helping people with the difficult but beautiful feeling of Love! She becomes the Matchmaker Supreme, helping people realise their love for each other. But what's this? Rinny-kins is denying her love for Len! Teto is on the case... But why won't Oliver leave her alone? RinxLen TetoxOliver Loads of other pairings
1. Super Duper Matchmaker Teto!

**Gooooooooooooooo Teto-Chan! Super Duper Matchmaker Teto is helping to spread the love!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Anyway, let's go! Reading time! **

**Third Person**

Dah dah dah dun dun dah dah dah dah dah dah dun dun!

Teto Kasane could almost hear her superhero theme song as she tailed Kaito Shion. She grinned. Stalking was easy. They walk, you follow them; they turn around, you hide or pretend to be looking at something else.

Kaito looked over his shoulder. Quick as a flash, Teto darted into the nearest shop. He didn't see her.

_I'm so good at this! _Teto thought proudly to herself as she stepped back out of the shop and continued tailing Kaito.

Then Kaito entered a shop and Teto slipped in behind him. It was a jewellery shop.

_He must be getting a present for Miku's birthday! _Teto thought to herself. _That's so cute!_

Kaito picked up a necklace with an ice-cream charm on it. He smiled to himself and headed for the checkout.

Super Duper Matchmaker Teto's eyes widened. Kaito couldn't get that for Miku's birthday! That would ruin everything! Time for some subtle Kasane intervention…

"Hey Kaito!" Teto yelled, waving.

Kaito spun around and on seeing Teto, sweat dropped. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Buying a present for my mother's birthday," Teto lied. Lying came easily to Teto; it was an important skill when it came to Matchmaking. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a present for Miku," Kaito said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Really?" Teto said, acting surprised. Acting was almost as important as lying when it came to Matchmaking.

"How about you get her this one?" Teto suggested, choosing out a pretty silver necklace with a teal crystal charm in the shape of a heart.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Kaito asked, worried.

"Of course." Teto replied confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kaito put back the ice-cream necklace and went to the checkout to buy the one Teto chose.

Teto punched the air and sang her theme song.

"I am Kasane Territory!" She cheered.

"What on Earth…?" Kaito stared at her.

_Oops. _Teto blew him a kiss and skipped off.

Teto couldn't imagine what the school would be like without her. It would be chaos! She imagined a school full of teenagers - all single! Of course, Teto herself was single, but she tended to ignore that fact.

_I don't have time for boys. _Teto told herself everytime that thought came to mind. _I am too busy helping other people's relationships!_

"I'm so selfless and good," Teto said proudly to herself, and she laughed.

* * *

**Teto's Pov**

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Rin?" I asked, getting out my bento.

Rin blushed. "No!"

I didn't believe her.

My eyes just happened to glance at a group of boys in our class who were sitting across the field and I noticed Len Kagamine, a friend of mine staring at us. No, not us. Just Rin.

He would glance at Rin, blush, bite his lip, look away and then his eyes would flicker back to her.

Aha! Being the Matchmaker Supreme, I knew immediately that Len had a crush on Rin.

Time to get to work!


	2. UtterlyPretty&TalentedChimeraTeto-Chan

**Dah dah dah! Teto Kasane - Matchmaker Supreme is back, and this time she helps Rin and Len finally speak to each other!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Let's go! GOOOOOOOOOOO TETO-CHAN!**

**Third Person**

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockkno-

"WHAT?" The door finally swung open and Teto's next-door-neighbour, Piko, stood glaring at her.

"My knuckle hurts," Teto whined. "Why'd you take so long?"

"I took 5 seconds," Piko said, exasperated..

"10," Teto corrected him.

"You're such a know-it-all, you know that?" Piko grumbled.

"Yes, because I'm a know-it-all." Teto replied logically. "So I know I'm a know-it-all, because I know everything becau-"

"Look, what do you want?" Piko asked, frustrated.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Piko?" Teto asked suddenly.

"Ye- No." Piko said hurriedly. Aha. He slipped up!

His cheeks began to turn pink. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"What did you want?"

"I came to say hello,"

Piko's jaw dropped. "So… All this for a single 'hello'?

Teto thought for a moment. "Yep," she replied. "Well, I'll be going now."

She turned away. Then turned back. "By the way, Piko," She said. "Don't blush. It looks weird with your hair colour.

Then she walked back to her house and closed the door. Piko closed his door too and sighed. Teto could be very difficult at times. In fact, sometimes he wondered why he stayed friends with her.

_Maybe I could send her to the zoo, _Piko thought to himself, and he laughed.

He settled on the sofa and had just turned on the TV when-

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockkno-

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Piko yelled angrily, yanking open the door.

"I forgot to say hello."

Time to get matchmaking…

Teto switched on her laptop and logged onto 'Friendship Circle', a popular messaging program. She created a new chat group. Hehehehe…

**_UtterlyPretty&TalentedChimeraTeto-Chan_**_has joined the group_

**_BananaKingLenisnotaShota _**_has joined the group_

_UtterlyPretty&TalentedChimeraTeto-Chan: Hi!_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Hi_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Why'd u create a new chat group?_

**_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld! _**_has joined the group._

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: Hi Teto. Len?_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Rin?_

_UtterlyPretty&TalentedChimeraTeto-Chan: GTG! Dinner time! Bye!_

**_UtterlyPretty&TalentedChimeraTeto-Chan_**_has logged out_

Teto giggled to herself. Now Rin and Len could have a nice little chat together… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough*

Okay, so maybe it was a bit more than just a giggle.

Meanwhile, in the chat room…

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: Oranges are way better than bananas!_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Yeah, right!_

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: They are!_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Mmm-hmmm…_

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: Shut up! They are!_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Whatever._

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: :-(_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: :-)_

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: :-P_

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: XD_

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: XD GTG now. See you around?_

Len froze. Did that mean they were friends, or what? He sat there for a minute, trying desperately to think of an good answer. Then he typed:

_BananaKingLenisnotaShota: Sure._

_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld!: Great!_

**_OrangeQueenRinwillruletheworld! _**_has logged out_

Len sat there, smiling goofily to himself. Rin Kagamine was finally his friend! He had finally spoken to her. Well, yeah, it was only online, but still, it was something!

After the happiness of being Rin's friend wore off, Len began to think properly about his situation. He liked Rin as more than a friend. Rin liked him as a friend. Why couldn't she just like him? As in, _like like_ him, not friend like him?

Len sat there, worrying. And then an idea struck.

Duh! Obviously! Ask the The Matchmaker Supreme for help!

The Matchmaker Supreme was a matchmaker who worked top secretly in school. Nobody knew his/her identity. All they knew is if you asked The Matchmaker Supreme for help, it almost always came.

He opened his web browser and typed into the search bar:

.com

He typed out a message and sent it. Maybe the Matchmaker Supreme could help him; maybe not. Either way, it was worth a try.

* * *

Teto opened her web browser. In the search bar she typed:

.com

This was the web address of her super special website, where people sent her messages to ask her for help with their love dilemmas. But there was a twist. Nobody knew who Matchmaker Supreme was. To them, relationships magically worked out after they asked the Matchmaker Supreme for help. Teto was completely, absolutely, totally anonymous. Like a ninja!

She had 2 new messages.

_To The Matchmaker Supreme,_

_I like this girl, Rin Kagamine, but I don't know if she likes me. Help!_

_-Len Kagamine_

Yes! Teto's totally amazing super-duper Matchmaker Supreme senses had been correct. Len liked Rin!

_Time for message number two! _Teto thought excitedly to herself.

_Dear Matchmaker Supreme,_

_I like a girl, Rin Kagamine, but I don't know if she likes me. Could you please help me?_

_Yours sincerely, Piko Utatane_

Uh oh. A double case. Never before had this happened to Teto. Never before had the Match Maker Supreme not known what to do.

She either had to choose one person to help, or clone Rin. And she didn't have a way of cloning Rin, so she was forced to choose.

_Either way, one of my friends will end up upset, _Teto thought to herself. _But which one should I choose?_


	3. Rin has the Plauge!

**Oh my gosh! I haven't updated this story in soooooo long and I feel terrible! I'm sorry! I've been super busy and really lazy!**

**Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**So in this one Teto makes a choice and Rin sort of catches the plague (but only in Teto's imagination).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Third Person**

Teto bit her lip. And she thought. And then she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" Rin's voice said in her ear.

"Hey, Rin! I need advice,"

"What kind of advice?"

"Boy advice,"

Rin squealed. "You have a crush on someone? Who? Who?"

"No way!" Teto yelled quickly. "I don't have a crush on anyone,"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Just let me ask my question!"

"Ok…"

"So, let's say two guys like the same girl. Let's call them Guy A and Guy B. How do I decide who to help?"

"Um… well, by their personality, I guess. Who's nicer?"

Teto thought of Len, sweet, shy, funny.

Then she thought of Piko, grumpy, snappy, sarcastic.

"I don't know," Teto said to Rin.

"Um, ok. Who's cuter?"

"Rin. That's so shallow. I'm ashamed of you."

"…"

"Fine. Guy A. But only by a teensy bit."

"Is either of them ever mean to you?"

"Yes. Guy B. Should I help him?"

"No, you should help Guy A,"

"Why?"

"Because he's nice to you!"

"Oh. Why?"

For some reason, Rin hung up on her. But at least Teto knew who to help. She sat down at her desk with a pen and notebook and clicked her pen thoughtfully. Then she wrote.

.

_Targets – Rin and Len_

_Reason – Super cute couple, and maybe if I help them they'll let me babysit their adorable future babies!_

_How:_

_1. __Invite them out for lunch._

.

"Hey, Len," Teto said casually. "Me and a couple of friends are going to that cool café in town for lunch on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Uh sure," Len replied.

_Yes! Now I only have to ask Rin!_

"Hey, Rin," Teto said casually. "Me and a couple of friends are going to that cool café in town for lunch on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Actually, I was planning on going out to lunch with Mikuo that day,"

"WHAT?!"

Rin flinched at Teto's outburst.

"You can't go on a date with Mikuo!" Teto wailed. "Tell him you have to cancel! Now!"

"But I don't want to cancel." Rin frowned. "And it's not a date. And Teto- Teto?"

Teto was gone. Well, not exactly gone. She was charging down the corridor, screaming, "MIKUO! MIKUO!"

She eventually found Mikuo playing football with his friends.

"MIKUO!" She roared, tackling him to the ground.

"Ow!" Mikuo cried, landing awkwardly on his arm. "What the hell, Teto!"

He went red as he realised all his friends were laughing at him.

"IjustwantedtotellyouthatRincan'tgoonadatewithyouonSaturdaybecauseshe'sgoingtobereallysickwiththeplaguebutdon'tworryshe'llbebetterbyMondayshejustwon'tbeabletogoonadatesoyoumightaswellcancelthankyouforyourtimeandpatiencehaveanicedaybye." And she walked off, leaving a very confused Mikuo lying on the ground.

"That should solve the problem," Teto said to herself. Then she gasped. "What if Mikuo finds out that Rin doesn't actually have the plague? What if they go on a date after all?" So Teto came up with a very clever plan to solve the problem. She whipped out her phone and dialled a number.

"Miku, can you do me a favour?"

She woke up early on Saturday and crept like a ninja to Mikuo's house.

_Teto: I'm outside the house. You ready?_

_Miku: Yep._

A metal object flew out of a second floor window. And then another. And another. And another.

_Teto: Excellent._

She gathered up the objects and sneaked back home like a spy.

.

"I thought you said Rin was coming," Gumi said, slurping down her smoothie.

"She is," Teto said. "Trust me, she is."

As if on cue, Rin walked through the café door. She looked very subdued.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Len asked concernedly.

Rin's widened her eyes, surprised to see Len there. "Oh nothing much. Mikuo stood me up, that's all."  
Teto froze. Len wasn't supposed to find out about Rin and Mikuo's date. Len seemed pretty upset himself to find out about the date.

_Poor Len._ Teto thought, frowning. _But at least Rin showed up!_

_._

_Mikuo: I'm so sorry about missing the date Rin!_

_Rin: Whatever._

_Mikuo: I swear I didn't mean to! I was literally stuck inside my house! Every single key in the house went missing!_

_Rin: Yeah right. Look, Mikuo if you didn't want to go on the date you just had to tell me. You don't have to lie to me._

_Mikuo: I'm not lying! Ask Miku! She'll tell you the same story!_

_._

_Rin: Were you locked in the house this morning?_

_Miku: No. I don't know what you're talking about._

_Rin: I knew Mikuo stood me up._

_Miku: Did he? I totally knew nothing about it. Totally._

_Rin: ?_

_Miku: What? Stop accusing me! I'm not lying or anything._

_Rin: I'm not accusing you of anything!_

_Miku: Oh. Well it doesn't matter, cause I'm not lying. Oh, and you and Len make a cute couple. Anyway good night._

_Rin: What?_

_Rin: Miku!_

_Rin: Hey!_

_Rin: What did you mean me and Len make a cute couple?_

_Rin: MIIIIIKKKKUUUU!_

_._

_2. __Trick them into going on a date._

"Isn't this smoothie place great?" Teto said enthusiastically.

"Um, I guess," Rin said, sipping on her orange smoothie.

"It's pretty cool." Len agreed, sipping on his banana smoothie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um… so… do you guys like videogames?"

"No," Rin said.

"Yes." Len said.

_Uh oh. This isn't going too well._

"Do you like… um… animals?"

They both shrugged.

"How about… singing?"

"I love singing." Rin said wistfully. "I wanted to become a singer when I was little, but then I realised that it was just wishful thinking. It could never happen to me."

"I wanted to be a singer too," Len said.

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
"Yup. Once I-"

_Yes! Now time to make a dramatic exit!_

"Oh look at the time!" Teto said suddenly, standing up. "I've got to go, uh, meet my, uh, boyfriend, no, cousin, no, uh, boyfriend cousin, wait, no, that's weird-"

Rin and Len were both staring at her like she was insane.

"What I meant to say was, I need to go meet my cousin at my house to show him around the area."

"I have a cousin." Len said. "He's really annoying."

"I have two." Rin said. "Twins. Do you have any siblings?"

Teto ran off quickly, but stopped outside the door to do a quick victory dance and sing her theme song.

"I am Kasane Territory!" She cheered.

And then she ran back inside to pay for her smoothie.

.

_Rin: Why did you lie to me, Mikuo?_

_Mikuo: Do you have the plague?_

_Rin: What? No! Why on Earth would you think that?_

_Mikuo: Teto told me you couldn't go on the date because you had the plague._

_Rin: And you believed her?_

_Mikuo: …_

Rin frowned and narrowed her eyes. Why did Teto seem so determined to stop her going on a date with Mikuo?

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and favourited and followed! I'll see you next chapter! Byeeeee!**


End file.
